Electronic devices are commonplace in today's society. These electronic devices include cell phones, tablet computers, personal digital assistants and the like. Some of these electronic devices include an ability to notify a user of a particular item of interest, such as, for example, an incoming phone call, or may otherwise attempt to gain the user's attention through the use of various alerts. These alerts may include vibrating motors, noise from speakers in the form of ringtones, visual graphics, and the like. In some instances, the alerts may include an alert component or simply a user interface component, such as, for example in the form of a visual notification.
Most electronic devices use the same haptic alert to notify users about multiple items of interest. As a result, it may be difficult to immediately distinguish between a telephone call, a text message or other such notification. This is often caused because the haptic actuator in these electronic devices is limited in its output or operation. Furthermore, conventional rotary eccentric mass motors generally produce a very “buzzy” output caused by the spinning and/or oscillation of an eccentric weight about a shaft.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments of the present disclosure have been made. Although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments described herein should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in this background.